baccanofandomcom-20200223-history
Monica Campanella
Monica Campanella, a novel only character, is a citizen of Lotto Valentino in Italy during the 1700s. She was a classmate with Huey Laforet and later Elmer Albatross on Valentino's Alchemy Library under the watch of Dalton Strauss and Renee Paramedes Branvillier, her alchemy teachers. She was later revealed to be Maribel Boronial, the sister of Esperança C. Boronial, the governor of Lotto Valentino. Synopsis Background Monica was born as Maribel Boronial and was the second child of the Boronial family. When she was ten years old, she attended a Dormentaires party along with her parents. During the event, the eldest son of the Boronial Family, Gardi Dormentaire, attempted to sexually harass Monica. Just before he could lay hands on Monica, her parents had barged in to stop Gardi, but was brutally murdered with a candle stick. Before Monica knew what was happening, she had grabbed the candelstick and lit Gardi's room on fire, and accidentally killing Gardi the same way he had ended his parents life as well. As it was impossible for the Dormentaires to accuse Monica while leaving out his 'habits' and his murder of the late Boronial Duke, Monica was forced to abandon her name and status, and the Dormentaires covered the incident up as an accident. 1705 - The Ironic Light Orchestra Five years after the incident, Monica's new identity was the illegimate half-sister of Esperanca, and lived her life as an alchemy student. In the morning, she would go to the Third Library to study Alchemy under Renee Paramedes Branvillier and a few other professors. After school, she would go to her home at an Patisserie, where the woman who works and live there looks after her. Sometime after she enrolled at the Alchey Academy, she began to have a crush on one of her classmates, Huey Laforet. Due to her crush, she has stalked Huey to his headquaters and has discovered that he was actually an conterfeiter responsible for replicating money that cannot be told apart from real money. In order to assist him, Monica became a masked serial killer named M ask Maker to target key members of a drug trade to help Huey gain more profits without him knowing. Soon after Monica confessed her feelings for Huey, Monica and Huey meets Elmer C. Albatross, a new student at their class. Monica finds her past and her identity at risk when she discovers that principal Dalton had revealed information about every student to Elmer, as well as the fact that Elmer currently lives with her brother, Esperanca. When she realises Elmer knows too much for her Mask Maker identity to be kept safe, she personally visits her brother's manor to threaten Elmer as Mask Maker that night. Much to her surprise, Monica discovers Elmer at her window later in the night when he confronts Monica of the truth. There, he suggests to Monica to pretend she had seen the Mask Maker to make Huey pay more attention to her. The next day, when Huey agreed to walk home with her for her safety, she finds strange men at the Patisserie confronting her guardian for Monica's whereabout. Confused and surprised, Huey and Monica run away from the partisserie towards one of Huey's hideouts where he hides his counterfeit gold, where Huey reveals his role as the person responsible for the counterfeits. Monica does not yet reveal his knowledge, but when Elmer later comes barging in with a girl they had saved earlier, named Niki. Huey demands to know how Elmer knows of his hideout, and Elmer reveals that it was Monica who had told him. As Huey only officially introduced this place to Monica that night, Monica was forced to tell Huey how she knew, as well as the fact that she is the Mask Maker. Soon afterwards, with the help of Elmer and Esperanca, the angry mob that had been at the Patisserie were arrested. Monica then reveals to Huey and Niki that she is Esperanca's sister, and Huey decided to merge the Mask Maker and the counterfeit operation together, making Monica, Huey, Elmer and Niki the first members of the organisation, Mask Makers. 1710 - Crack Flag For four years, the relationship between Monica, Huey and Elmer remained close as they lived a simple and happy life. One day, after getting rejected to going to watch a play with Huey, she was walking with Elmer along the harbour when she discovers a Dormentaire ship coming to shore. There is an obvious change in her the next day, as she had not looked at Huey at all, unlike how she usually stares at her love interest. Huey, in hopes of cheering Monica up, decides to go with Monica to watch the play she suggested, but Monica only told him she would go with him on another day before leaving. Worried for Monica, Huey decides to follow Monica and skip alchemy class for the rest of the day as they stay at a tall hill, gazing down at the buildings of Lotto Valentino. While happy that she could spend time alone with Huey, she was not able to gather the courage to tell Huey what was going on in her mind, but by the next day, she had resumed some of her normal behaviour. A few days later, when they go see the play, they both realise the play was actually based on Huey's past, and they are both emotionally shocked. Monica cries as they leave the theatre, appologising for taking Huey there, while Huey starts having doubts about Monica's loyalty. For the next few months, they both disappeared and did not turn up at school nor at their usual homes. A few months later, while Elmer reveals to Niki that he had known where the two of them were all along, and he finally decides to take action. He first went to one of the Mask Maker hideouts, which was were Huey was staying. He persuaded Huey to trust Monica again, and made him admit that he thinks that he would like to love Monica. After that, Elmer arrived at Duke Esperanca's manor where Monica had been staying. He tells her to go to an abandoned house later that night to confront the writer of the play and ask how he discovered the story. Monica did as she was told, but when she turned up at the house, only Huey was there. Huey then proceeds to confess his feelings for Monica, and they reconcile and embrace. Soon afterwards, the two of them officially become an item, and things went on like this for a few months, until a new play was put on the theatre. This time, the play was based on Monica's past, and it was the story of when she murdered the eldest son of the Dormentaires. There were a few changes in the story, like how the protagonist from the previous play was also there, and the ending was different. Afraid that the villagers would soon realise who the protagonists of the stories were and drag Huey into danger, Monica surrenders herself to the Dormentaires. What Monica was not aware of, was the fact that she was actually bearing Huey's child as well. 188 days passed after her arrest, where she stayed in a prison cell on the Dormentaires ship, and Huey had done quite a lot during the 6 months they were seperated. In order to save Monica, Huey and gathered over three hundred Mask Maker members and they all gathered to create chaos in the Dormentaires headquaters to save Monica. When Monica was finally freed from her prison cell, it was thanks to the playwright who had apparently joined the Mask Makers. When the playwright mentions Huey's name, Monica follows enthusiastically to the deck of the ship, only to face another Mask Maker stranger. The stranger turns out to be Lebreau, who stabbs Monica with her signature weapon, a stiletto, and kills her. She then falls overboard into the water, where Huey and Elmer spots her. As she disappears beneath the water, she smiles a genuine smile one last time towards Huey and Elmer. Personality Monica has been noted by Elmer to have multiple personalities depending on who she is talking to as well as the situation. She is often cheerful and bright, and shows an air of innocence around her when in Huey's prescence. As the Mask Maker, her voice is more mature and strong. When talking to Elmer, she shows him her mature side. Appearance Monica is described to have long blonde hair and blue eyes. Gallery Monica and Huey.png|Huey and Monica Fanart Elmer, Monica, Huey.jpg Mask Maker.jpg|Monica holding a Mask Maker mask fanart Holding Hands.jpg|Monica and Huey Holding Hands Fanart Valentines.jpg|Valentines Day - Fanart Huey's Family.jpg|Huey's big family - Monica included. Fanart. Untitled.png Category:Characters